Sixty Years Past
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: Being engaged to one of the best waterbenders in the North Pole had been making Kanna think things that probably should not have been thought  The story of how Kanna left. Pakanna so-mild-it-doesnt-matter Sukka probably OOC


**A/N: helped me get through writer's block.  
>EDIT: i added the part about Pakku meeting Iroh<strong>

**one more thing, thanks to fukaimoriMidori for giving their honesy critique of this**

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

><p>Kanna stared as Pakku, her arranged betrothed, waterbended quite beautifully. She'd been uneasy of late. Being engaged to one of the best waterbenders in the North Pole had been making her think thoughts that should probably not be thought.<p>

_If I marry Pakku_, she thought._ We'll have children and probably some of them will be waterbenders. And I might even have a girl waterbender. Do I really want to bring her into this tribe's sexist customs? My daughter should be able to defend herself, fight. Or at least have the choice not to._

She watched as Pakku easily sent his opponent sprawling. He turned and saw Kana.

_She's been distant from me_, he thought. _Though this is an arranged marriage_.

He still didn't know how lucky he'd gotten. He loved Kanna, he really did. The only unsettling thoughts he had was "What if she doesn't love me back?"

Though, he knew Kanna, and if she didn't want something. She didn't let it happen. So she must've wanted this marriage as much as him. Right?

Oh well, there'd be plenty of time to explain his love to her. They'd be together forever, of course.

He turned back from Kanna to his opponent. I'll talk to her after practice, he thought.

Kanna made her way to the healing huts after she and Pakku had shared brief eye-contact. Yugoda was there, working on a young boy with a bloody knee.

Yugoda should've had the option too. Though she couldn't imagine her best friend trying anything like that, but she still deserved it. She deserved to be able to defend herself against the firebenders in the war that had been going on since not long before she was born.

She started to make her way home. On her way, she ran into a traveler. Even though she had blue eyes and dark skin like those of the Water Tribe, her clothes were a distinct purple instead of blue. She seemed her age.

"Oh sorry," said Kanna.

"It's no problem. I'm Hama," said the girl.

"I'm Kanna."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Cool, I'm from the Northern Water Tribe, obviously."

"I can see that." Just then a snowball hit Hama in the back of the head. There was some snickering, and Hama whirled around. She glared at the boys who were obviously the ones who did it.

"I got ya Hama!" said one of them.

Hama snickered sarcastically. Then launched into a series of waterbending forms that Kanna hadn't seen before. She sent the boys into the water.

"Now that was funny," she said. Then sent them spinning down the river. She laughed whole-heartedly to herself.

Kanna was standing, mouth agape at Hama's obvious waterbending. She had been using fighting forms. FIGHTING forms. Women didn't learn that.

"How did you do that?" asked Kanna.

"Waterbending," said Hama. "Haven't you ever seen waterbending before?"

Kanna nodded. "I have. I'm betrothed to one. But…I've never seen a woman waterbend like that."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She tugged Hama into a space between buildings. "Women aren't allowed to learn the fighting forms of waterbending. Not here anyway."

Hama twitched her eyebrows. "That's hardly fair. In the Southern Tribe, women have just as much the right to learn waterbending as men."

Kanna's mouth fell open. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm living proof."

Kanna looked down, her mind swirling with possibilities. A place where women could learn waterbending? It seemed too good to be true.

"It was nice to meet you Hama, but I have to be heading home," said Kanna.

Hama smiled. "Alright, we can hang out later maybe."

"Yeah maybe."

Kanna went home. That night her imagination was running wild with the things Hama had told her.

The next morning she met Hama in front of the healing huts.

"I'm helping to heal today," explained Hama.

"One of my friends works here," said Kanna.

Kanna spent the next week with Hama. She learned all of the South Pole and their customs. Hama explained she was there on diplomatic purposes that happened every few years. But soon, Hama would have to leave.

"You could come with me if you want Kanna," said Hama.

Kanna thought a moment. "I'm fine here thank you." But she knew she wasn't. She had an option to leave this tribe, it's customs, let her daughters be free. What women wouldn't want that?

One day Pakku came to see her.

"Pakku?" said Kanna.

"Yes Kanna?" said Pakku.

"Did you ever think…" she bit her lip.

"What?"

"Think how different it would be if women would be allowed to fight?"

Pakku looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No," he admitted. "Women have never been able to fight. It's how it's always been, it's how it'll always be."

"Yes but…"

"But what Kanna?"

She decided to roll her last dice. "What if we have a daughter? And she's a bender."

"Then she'll be the best healer of them all," answered Pakku simply.

Kanna shook her head and dropped the subject.

Two days later, she woke up early. She packed a bag, and slipped into her parents room. She kissed them both on the cheek. Then she made her way to the docks. She thought about seeing Yugoda or even Pakku, but she knew that they would try to convince her to stay. And she would let them.

No, she thought. I have to do this.

She found where the people of the Southern Tribe were going to set out for the tribe. She found Hama easily.

"Changed your mind?" she asked.

Kanna nodded. She looked out her birthplace. "I don't think I'll ever be coming back."

"Why not?"

Kanna looked at her. "Because the daughters of the south are free."

Hama understood and nodded.

* * *

><p>When Pakku heard Kanna was gone. He went into a deep depression.<p>

_No!_ he thought. _She can't be gone_! He gripped the headboard of his bed. _We'll be together forever! Forever!_

He cried for the first time in his life.

After he finally got a hold of himself. He could feel himself a lot more bitter towards women and affairs of the heart.

_They're not Kanna_, he thought. _She left. They'll leave. Just like she did._

One other boy dared to even bring up how Kanna left him two months before the wedding. The battle that followed earned Pakku a week in solitary confinement.

_Our wedding week_, he thought to himself. He pulled off his mitten and with his bare finger, he drew the symbol he'd carved in Kanna's necklace. It was the Water Tribe crescent moon with the waterbending waves. Showing they were Water Tribe, even though he was a bender and she wasn't.

He was let out and began helping his instructor teach. Soon he retired and Pakku was made head of the class. As the years went on, his hair got grayer, his bones became frailer, his ability to do things became limited. But he became the best teacher in the North Pole. He earned the place at the left hand of Arnook. Only Princess Yue and the Chief were above him in power.

One day, before he was too old, a traveler came. He wore the customary blue, but he was pale and had gold eyes. He asked Pakku to waterbend for him.

"Why should I? I know who you are, you're Fire Nation!" said Pakku.

The Stranger nodded. "I will not deny myself to you, bu, I am in no way affiliated with this war. I am the Prince of the Fire Nation, but was replaced as heir by my younger brother when my son died." He shuffled his feet a little. "After Lu Ten died, I had a complete metamorphasis, I promise you. I am not here to scare you, I am here to learn."

Of course, Pakku was still wary, but, being old enough, he knew what kind of student people would be by having a converation with them. He could tell that this Prince would listen, obey, maybe even teach himself a thing or two.

Pakku obeyed his request and began to waterbend for him. The Prince observed quietly and analyticly. As a few months went on, Pakku learned to quite like Iroh after all. Two days before he would leave, seemingly forever, Iroh asked him to join a secret society of those who looked towards wisdom and philosophy, rather than who's armies were bigger.

Pakku agreed and Iroh, the Grand Master Lotus, brought him into the circle of brothers and sisters. He would get updates on the state of the world and such by messenger hawk, all in code of course. Not much happened at his end of the world though.

But then the Avatar came. With a waterbender who bore a striking resemblance to the love of his life.

* * *

><p>Kanna had arrived at the South Pole with Hama. She was greeted by the Chief himself. Everyone wanted to meet the woman from the North. She sat next to the Chief's son during the banquet.<p>

He ate like there was no tomorrow, he told too many jokes that weren't funny (though she laughed anyway), and his attempts to flirt with her failed. Yet he was incredibly gifted with strategy and resourcefulness. He was nothing like Pakku.

But he strongly agreed that women should fight, even though he was a bender himself. And that was what made her fall in love with him.

They were married almost five years after Kanna came from the north. The year before her husband would become chief of the Water Tribe after his father died. And almost seven years before the raids started.

The benders fought back with everything they could. In that horrible time of grief and loss, Kanna bore a son. She named him Hakoda. He was not a bender.

When Hakoda was four, his father was taken away.

"I love you Kanna!" he told her that every time the Fire Nation showed up at their doorstep. "And tell Hakoda I love him too!"

"But-"

"No." He kissed for the last time.

Hakoda grew up to be almost just like his father. He had Kanna's eyes though. He fell in love with Kya. Hakoda used to tease her when they were children, but they ended up marrying.

Mother's are always right, thought Kanna on her son's wedding day.

Kya gave birth to Sokka. He wasn't a bender. But then Katara was born and she was. Kanna now had a granddaughter who could bend.

She cried out to Tui and La.

"Why did I ever leave the North Pole?" she lamented. "Now Katara will have to suffer all her life! This is all my fault!"

And she was right. Kya died in Katara's stead. All four of them cried that day. Hakoda cursed the Fire Nation, Sokka and Katara following her example. Kanna cursed the day she met Hama, the day she realized how her life could be different. In her one selfish thought, she put her whole family in danger.

Then Hakoda left for the war. Kanna realized she hadn't cried as much in the North. Not until her husband had been taken away.

Then Katara had discovered that airbender. Kanna knew he was the Avatar from the moment she saw him. The Avatar that had abandoned them and let her family suffer.

Then that Fire Prince showed up and took the boy. She decided that maybe this boy deserved a chance. He was only just that, a boy.

Her grandson and granddaughter left. Kanna didn't see them again for almost a year.

* * *

><p>Pakku was on the boat heading to the South Pole staring out at the water. He wished to start pacing, maybe bounce on the balls of his feet. But he was above such things after all. They had spotted the South Pole during the night. He would see Kanna today, for the first time in sixty years.<p>

She undoubtedly would look different, as he did. Old, frail, gray haired, maybe even a bit hunched over. But he also undoubtedly knew she'd be just as beautiful as ever.

They unsurprisingly surprised all of them at the South Pole. Though there wasn't much of them. Around twenty women and elders, and maybe another dozen children. There was almost three times more people coming from the North. They were benders, non benders, women, children, men, healers, warriors. They all got straight to work on making the camp bigger and setting up more tents until more permanent buildings could be made.

Pakku felt like a teenager again as he approached an old woman who another woman had claimed to be his love. He tapped her shoulder. He definitely could've been a teenager, and she could've too as she looked at him. He saw her as beautiful as she was, and still was.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kanna?" he asked.

Her mouth parted into an "O". "Pakku?"

He nodded. "It's been a long time."

"Sixty years."

He fumbled for the necklace in his pocket.

"Listen, I- I know its been a long time-"

"Understatement of the century," interrupted Kanna.

Pakku blinked and his temper flared. "Don't interrupt me!"

"Why not?"

"No one interrupts me!"

"Well I just did," said Kanna. "And I'm sure I'm someone Pakku!"

"I've forgotten how stubborn you are." He said with a smile.

"I haven't forgotten how you were."

"How was I?"

"Arrogant. Stuck-up. Biased. Bigoted. Shall I go on?"

"I was a teenager." Pakku said while clenching his teeth. "I didn't come all the way across the world for you to nag me."

"Well, I've got sixty years of catching up to do, now don't I," said Kanna. Setting her hands on her hips.

Pakku looked down. "Why did you leave? All those years ago? Was I-" He bit his lip. "Was I not good enough?"

She shook her head. "No Pakku, you were absolutely fine."

"Then why?"

"I wanted my daughters to fight if they could bend. Though I didn't have a daughter, as it turned out. I had a son. Kya, my daughter in law couldn't bend either. But Katara could."

"I know. I met her."

"Oh really? Sokka too?"

Pakku nodded. "They were with the Avatar."

"Sokka's like his father through and through. And well, Hakoda's like my husband."

"Where is he?"

"Dead probably. I don't know. He was a bender. He was taken in the raids."

"I'm sorry."

Kanna shrugged. "It's alright. It was over thirty years ago."

"So you had a life?" he asked. "Without me?"

She slumped. "Not everything is about you Pakku! Of course I did. You did too, not matter how pathetic it was."

"Hey! My life was long and fulfilling!"

"You're speaking as if it's over! And either my mind is finally going, or you're not dead."

"Your said it that way!"

"I know what I said Pakku!"

Everyone from the North was surprised that this little old lady was heckling the greatest bender in the North. The women and the children of the South were pitying him greatly.

"Agh! Were you always this nagging or was it only when you came here?"

"It wasn't as bad when I was a teenager. I suspect having to raise a son who loved to run off with his friends at the most impromptu times and a grandson who was the same, as well as a controlling granddaughter, has something to do with it."

Pakku ground his teeth. This wasn't going I the way he wanted.

"Kanna it's been sixty years since we've been engaged," said Pakku.

"Yes," prompted Kanna.

"And, well, I still love you."

Kanna did a double take. "But- Pakku, you don't know what I've done."

"What?"

"I- I left you. Two months before our wedding."

"I know."

"I got married."

"I know."

"I had a son."

"I know."

"Who had two children."

"I know." She was silent, not knowing what else to say. "Do you still love me?"

Kanna looked up from the ground where she'd been looking the past few seconds. She could've sworn she was looking back at the young man she was engaged to all those years ago. And she'd never felt so young.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>After the war ended, all the surviving Southern Benders that had survived prison were sent to back to the South Pole on the finest ship the Fire Nation owned. The Firelord himself saw them brought back. They were all old. Extremely old, and malnourished and jumpy and wary. But they were alive. There were only ten left. Out of dozens of benders. Only ten had survived.<p>

"We're sorry Kanna," said one. "You're husband didn't survive."

"He spoke of you every day," said another. "He wondered how little Hakoda was doing. He knew he would become a great chief."

"He was a great leader, even in confinement. He didn't let us fight against the guards, yet they never broke his will," said even another. "He was a great man."

Kanna wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Have you seen Hakoda?" she asked them. "He's so big. His children are so big."

Pakku patted her shoulder.

"What about Hama?" asked Kanna.

"Hama escaped, I heard," said one. "Bribed the guards or something. If she's not here, she's either dead or wandering the Fire Nation."

Hakoda met his new step-father. Although, of course, he didn't approve of his mother marrying a man that wasn't his father. He did respect the old man as his mother's husband and his daughter's teacher.

Katara learned Southern bending style from the old benders there. Sokka began fulfilling his job as next chief, though he frequently visited Kyoshi Island. Kanna knew he was in love, she'd seen the same thing with Hakoda.

Kanna also met Toph, the small earthbender who packed a punch. She quite liked the young girl, and Toph really liked her too. She met the Firelord one time.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for, you know, using you as an example as how old the Avatar was."

Kanna "hmphed." "The young airbender and my daughter told me all about your attempts to capture them."

The Firelord turned red.

"But my Pakku also told me you're Iroh's nephew."

He looked up at her.

Kanna sighed. "I suppose if you're with Iroh, you can't be all bad. You certainly helped bring the lost ones home." Kanna looked out the window.

"I'm sorry about your husband," he said. "I feel as if this is all my fault." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop mourning the past boy. There's nothing you can change there. Focus on how you can fix the future. Leave this world better than you found it. You've been doing good so far, keep it up. There's not much more you can do."

Kanna met Haru ("What is that on you're upper lip boy? A caterpillar?"), Teo ("Well, look at that fancy set of wheels. When I get old enough, you should tell your dad to make me one of those."), Ty Lee ("Girl, you wear enough pink to make a penguin go blind."), Mai ("Young lady, if you sigh one more time, I'll rap your knuckles with your own knives.") and what was left of the Freedom Fighters.

She had a feeling that this would be the norm for the rest of her life. Her new husband kissed her cheek. Not that she was complaining

* * *

><p><strong>AN: no reviews nessecary**

**no flames please**


End file.
